Dancing With the Devil
by Lady Maggie
Summary: The gym teacher makes the the to biggest enemies dance together in gym class. The school princess and the school freak! Will this desicion bring misfortunes, or good tidings?


Authors note: Hey all! This is just a short fic I decided to write when I was in gym class. They were making us dance with all these different guys in our class (which I would be totally fine with if any of the guys could actually dance! And if they were hot, but they weren't *sighs* (Gia had to dance with her mortal enemy, Blain he he he… I wish I could have, he's such a hoty!… back to the story) and I got the idea to write this. Oh! I almost forgot, the digiworld thing never happened in this story. Enjoy!   
  
Dedication: I'm going to dedicated this one to My friend Kara because she loves dancing, and I'd like to with her a happy ending as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon that'll happen after I take over the world.  
  
~ Dancing with the Devil ~  
  
"Eeew! Here comes Goth boy!" A girl relatively fifteen in age giggled. Tossing her long blond hair she turned to her group of gossiping friends to see them laugh at her remark as well as the boy coming down the hall who was about a year older then her and her friends.  
  
"Guess what Shannon!" Another girl standing beside her with short black hair and green eyes exclaimed, "I heard Goth boy was held back a year because he failed everyone of his subjects and never came to school."  
  
"Well I heard he missed a year of school because he was in jail for stealing a car," Another girl piped in.  
  
"No way! I heard he was kicked out of his last school for coming to school drunk," a girl leaning against her locker, contributed.  
  
"I heard he drugged a teacher," that was the most ridiculous suggestion of them all and all of the girls the stood blocking the hallway like they did every morning before first bell broke out in fits of laughter. They made it a daily ritual to make fun of the new kid every time he came down the hall in the morning.  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet, he's coming!" a slender girl with pink hair urged, trying to hold back her own giggles.  
  
The crowd fell silent and seemed to part down the middle for the strange boy that no one seemed to know anything about. He, like always, seemed not to notice their insults and kept walking on, through the girls and past the rest of the on lookers to his locker.  
  
His sun blond hair and shocking blue eyes were a total off set to his jet black clothing that was his everyday attire. His right eyebrow like his right ear was pierced. His once gentle eyes were now hard and scolding, judging everything around his harsh determination. Pulling his books out of his locker every one could see black painted nail polish and rings with symbols that only he knew the meaning to.  
  
"What a freak!" Shannon whispered to the other girls.  
  
"I don't know, he is kind of hot…" the girl with bright brown eyes and pink hair spoke up. The gasps of horror the other girls gave her made her try to explain her sudden lapse of sanity, "in a weird… mysterious… freaky kinda way…or not."  
  
"Whatever Mimi," Shannon rolled her eyes.  
  
BR-R-R-RING!  
  
"Damn! Gym class!" Mimi sighed. She hated gym class. Gym class involved changing from her trendy new clothes to boring school attire then running around in pointless games that made her all sweaty and smelly. Two things she absolutely hated being.  
  
"Aren't we dancing though?" Charlotte, the girl with the black hair and green eyes wondered.  
  
"Oh ya! I love dancing!" Mimi smiled, grabbing her gym strip and made her way down the hall with her own band of blond haired girls following.  
  
Before the second bell had rung the entire tenth grade gym class was assembled in the gym, changed and ready to dance. Well… at least most of the girls were, the guys were trying every excuse they could think of to get out of dancing but their teacher, having years of experience with teaching dance declined on every attempt.  
  
Mr. Hitchima ordered them to sit on their appointed seats so he could take attendance easily. As he called their names they responded with cheery remarks or glum mutterings. There was one person though who was never on time, if he ever even attended the class.  
  
"Ishida?" Mr. Hitchima sighed, "Matt Ishida?"  
  
No answer came but the usual smart-ass remarks that traveled through the class whenever Matt's name was called.  
  
Mr. Hitchima was just about to mark Matt absent when he strolled into the massive gym.  
  
"Mr. Ishida! You're late, what's your excuse this time?" Mr. Hitchima questioned a look of disapproval on his old wrinkled face.  
  
Matt looked around aimlessly as if an answer was going to be written on the walls, then smirking he spoke, "The bell rang before I got here?"  
  
"Hmm," Mr. Hitchima replied, not sure of how to handle Matt's disrespect, "Well just sit down so I can continue to take the other students attendance."  
  
Silently Matt made his way to his assigned position, or at least what he thought was his spot. He really couldn't remember due to the fact that he hardly ever attended gym at all.  
  
It only took a few more seconds until the teacher was finished with the attendance, "All right class, today's the day we learn to dance."  
  
A few moans of defiance flooded through the room before he continued on. "I will be the one to pair you up so don't even try to argue." More, louder moans floated over. "Shannon you're going to dance with Patrick, Charlotte with Christopher, Sora with Tai…" Mr. Hitchima continued on with the names.  
  
As the selection of acceptable guys dwindled Mimi began to get extremely nervous. What if she had to dance with Matt Ishida? She would be the laughing stalk of the school for days. The whole idea of dancing with him didn't make her sick or anything, in fact if no one new about it she'd be fine with it. She'd enjoy dancing in the arms of extremely hot Matt Ishida. But that's what the problem was, Matt Ishida was the school freak. Her panicked thoughts had sent her mind to another place then the school gym and it took her gym teacher, yelling her name to bring her back.  
  
"Tachikawa! Mimi Tachikawa!" Mr. Hitchima yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi snapped back.  
  
"Mimi, I'm pairing you off with Matt," he informed.  
  
"What! No! You can't do that!" Mimi gasped, even as she felt a tiny pang of guilt when she saw Matt's face fall, if it could look anymore disappointed then it usually did.   
  
"Yeah!" Matt spat covering up his sorrow, "I'm not dancing!"  
  
"Yes I can and yes you are!" Mr. Hitchima finalized.   
  
"But I'm not even changed!" Matt blurted out desperately.  
  
"I'm sure you can go one day without changing for gym, Matt," their teacher countered, "Now take Mimi and go find a spot to dance!"  
  
"No!" Matt and Mimi cried in unison.  
  
"Do I have to remind you both that if you disobey me any longer I'll have to send you both to the office to explain yourselves and you'll both receive a failing mark in gym," Mr. Hitchima threatened.  
  
That threat ceased Mimi's protests at once and she left to find a secluded spot to dance were hopefully no one notice her.   
  
There was no way that Matt could get sent to the office one more time. That would mean expulsion… again and his dad would not permit that any longer. Though he wouldn't permit himself get expelled again, Matt had to have the last word.   
  
"Blow me," Matt coughed out under his breath before leaving to follow Mimi.  
  
"What was that Mr. Ishida?" Matt's teacher's voice flooded out like venom.  
  
"Nothing," Matt spat, after he was out of ear shot though he began to mutter every profanity he could think of, and quite possibly made up a few of his own.  
  
"Would you stop?" Mimi whined, crossing her arms in a very angry manner.   
  
"What's wrong princess? Too dirty for you?" Matt countered, smirking at her appalled face.  
  
"Hardly," Mimi sneered, "Now if you don't mind wrapping your arms around me, we just might be able to pass this class."  
  
Startled by her suggestion Matt looked around seeing the other pairs of adolescent children following the teacher's orders to begin the class of ballroom dancing.  
  
Sighing heavily Matt placed a hand at the small of Mimi's back and took her hand with his other as she placed her hand other one on his shoulder. They continued on in silence until the teacher completed his instructions.  
  
"All right class, there's the basics. Now I want you to practice to the music," he commanded turning on the waltz like tune.  
  
"Ready princess?" Matt taunted.  
  
"Do you have to be so cynical about it?" Mimi sighed, but began to move to the rhythm of the music any way.  
  
"About what? It's not like life could suck any more, right?" Matt retorted.  
  
"Wrong," Mimi pointed out knowingly, "Things could be a lot worse. We could be suck on some unknown island, surrounded by hundreds of icky monsters, running for our lives."  
  
"Icky?" Matt chuckled despite himself.  
  
"Yes icky, that is a word you know! So stop being so grumpy and enjoy yourself," Mimi smiled, then added, "After all, you are dancing with the most beautiful girl in high school."  
  
Matt couldn't help himself and began to laugh. It had been so long since he smiled let alone laughed. And surprisingly it felt good, really good. How odd that the school princess could make him, the school freak laugh with just a comment.   
  
"All right," Matt smiled, dipping her without thought, and without thought she went along with it.  
  
It just felt so natural. The way they moved together it was as if they were suppose to be there, together, in each others arms. Neither had to ask or tell before they made the next move because somehow they just knew. They knew what to do and when to do it. It was the most amazing experience of either of each other's lives.   
  
"You're an amazing dancer," Mimi complemented drifting in and out of reality to a dream world where there was no one but she and her dance partner.  
  
"Did you ever doubt it?" Matt smirked, twirling her out then back into him.  
  
"With your reputation I thought you were going to be the worst dancer in the class," Mimi confessed, looking him in his softening cerulean eyes.  
  
"And why is that princess?" Matt questioned curiously.  
  
Ignoring his "princess" remark Mimi continued on to explain herself as she fought the urge to loose herself in his eyes, "Well you've only been to about three gym classes the whole year, and in those gym classes you've done absolutely nothing. I must admit though, you walk very gracefully."  
  
It took Matt a moment to answer her because he was caught up in her eyes. They were so bright and cheery it was as if the horrors of the world had no effect on her what so ever. How could someone go throughout something as miserable life and not be affected? It truly baffled him.  
  
"You watch me walk? What exactly were you watching when I was walking?"  
  
Mimi lowered her eyes as she blushed furiously. How could she have let that slip so easily? "Well it was just out of the corner of my eye and… that's it."  
  
"Sure," Matt was extremely proud of himself. He had caught the eye of the most popular and to him most beautiful girl in school. "So what's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?" Mimi questioned, relaxing to the point of not caring what the other's thought as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
Matt smiled to himself, thinking of all the ways he could just ask her out but knowing that he would never get the courage to. "Dancing with me. Are you disgusted that you have to dance with the school freak?" He had to know what she thought of him. Maybe, just maybe, if she remotely liked him he would say the words that would decided the fate of the beginning of his love life.  
  
"Surprisingly no," Mimi admitted trying to find the right words to explain how she felt. After all she couldn't just come out and tell him that she had the hots for him, right? "Dancing with you is like… dancing with the devil. A taboo amongst friends and peers but so forbidden it becomes intriguing and exhilarating to do so. And after realizing the "dangers" of what I am doing by willingly becoming your dance partner for the rest of the term I've realized that I couldn't care less of what others thought of me for the chance to be in your arms one more time. You will be my dance partner for the rest of the term, won't you?" Mimi's knees were beginning to give out with anxiety.   
  
What if he said no? What if he didn't like her like she thought he liked her? What if he was only making fun of her?  
  
Matt's voice snapped her out of her train of thought. With a trembling voice he answered, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled, "princess."  
  
She grinned back knowing that this was going to be the beginning of something that was going to be so amazing and wonderful that nothing could stop it, not even the tauntings of her peers.  
  
~ The end ~ 


End file.
